rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Set
Basic Information Name: Set, AKA, Setlen the Deceiver Concept: Trickster God Player Jax Contact Info AIM: Jtuxyan Email: tfm43@cornell.edu Motivation: Whatever strikes his fancy, but generally benevolent. Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Eclipse Anima: Flickers of wyld-flame, tinged with gold. Age: 10 History Listen to me kid, and you'll go places. If your lucky, they might even be places you want to go. --Set, being himself The first records concerning Set are those of the Realm. Criminal records that describe a petty con-artist with a list of offenses long enough to leave him in jail for the rest of his life. Later investigation by authorities would reveal a large family that hadn't seen him in years, and various street-level contacts that didn't amount to anything of significance, although both vanished before they could be apprehended. Ultimately, while they paint a general picture, the Realm's official records have very little to say regarding the origins of the young man who had the ill timing to exalt midway through escaping the prison in which he was being held. After that, the records become much more detailed -- the hunting logs of the Wyld Hunt, chasing him clear across Creation and into the East, the anathema somehow managing to evade capture, his sorcerery laden words convincing those he found to help him, and then lead the pursuit off on tangents. But, this was not to go on forever. Deep into the far east, on the very edges of the bordermarches themselves, the trail abruptly went cold. Locals from nearby villages spoke of a city in the area where he likely took refuge, but searches of the area revealed nothing of the minor metropolis or it's small-god defender. The city had apparently vanished into thin air, consumed by the border marches as they might consume an unwary traveler. Given recent increase in fae activity, this alarmed, but did not exactly surprise many of the locals. The dragon-blooded briefly stopped to combat some local threats and liberate them from their oppressive non-Philosophy world views, but with the trail cold, marked him as a lost cause. They were far from the Isle, and needed elsewhere, and so returned. It is at that point that the Realm's records on the subject end. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 3(5) Dexterity 5(6) Stamina 3(4) Social (Tertiary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 2 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 4 Wits 2 Abilities DAYBREAK Craft 3 (Necrotech) Craft 3 (Earth) Craft 2 (Fire) Craft 1 (Air) Craft 1 (Water) Investigation 0 Lore 3 Medicine 5 Occult 3 FAVORED Melee 5 (+3 Specialization) Presence 2 Awareness 2 Larency 1 Performance 2 OTHER Martial Arts 0 Languages Native Language: Realm Language 1 Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Underworld Manse 3 Underworld Manse 3 Artifact 3 Resources 3 Artifact 2 (Purchased 3 times) Cult 1 Upgrade: Underworld Manse 5 Upgrade: Underworld Manse 5 Upgrade: Resources 5 Artifact 2 Artifacts x3 Skin Mount (2 Dots Each) Crafting Bracers of the Endless Night (2 Dots, Crafting Bracers of Unconquered Sun) Essence Battery (3 Dots) Manses 2 Level 5, 2 Level 3, 2 Level 2 2 Level 5's and 1 Level 3 in skinmount amulets Level 3 and one level two in hearthstone slots 1 Level 2 Unslotted Charms First Excellency (Melee) Infinite Ability Mastery (Melee) **Savage Shade Style ****Artful Maiming Onslaught First Excellency (Craft) **Fault Finding Scrutiny ****Frenzied Forge Within Charnel Churgion Deftness **Bone Graft Technique First Excellency (Presence) Charm Details Equipment Implants: 30 Build Points 9 Spare Points Strength: 5, Dex: 6, Sta: 4 Health Levels: 9, -1 Dodge Armor: +10B/6L Legs: Big, Funeral Armor 4, +1 Dex, +1 Strength Arms: Big, Funeral Armor 4, +1 Dex, +1 Strength Torso: Big, Funeral Armor 4, Solid Head: Big, Funeral Armor 4, Keen Sense Technique: Scent Servants (Made): 25 Build Points 4 Spare Points Servants (Purchased): 25 Build Points Mundane Equipment Perfect Reinforced Buff Jacket Perfect Slashing Sword Magical Equipment Followers Vital Information Willpower 5/5 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 2/2 Conviction 2/2 Temperance 1/1 Valor 4/4 (Primary) Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 5 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up. Parry DV 8 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 4 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 20 Lethal Soak 15 Aggravated Soak 15 Hardness -- Health 9/9 For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 3; 18/18 29/29 Peripheral Spent: 0 Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. Personal 18 Peripheral 77 Committed 48 from Peripheral pool Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience 50/50 Total EXP: 50 Spent EXP: 49 Free EXP: 1 Bonus Point Expenditure Experience Point Expenditure Various OOC Notes Set